The Godless
of the Godless}} The Godless is an organisation founded shortly after the end of the Fifth Age by a former druid known as Biehn. Their main philosophy is that they do not want gods on Gielinor, and they state their goals as a desire to defend Gielinor from the gods while protecting the innocent. Their ideas follow what the god of balance, Guthix, wished for. As they follow his teachings, this faction is Guthixian in nature, although some may not be former Guthixians. This is backed by the fact that Kara-Meir contacted Biehn after having received his letter. The two agreed to create a faction to continue Guthix's belief of a world belonging to no god.The name was an idea of Kara-Meir, who suggested it instead of Biehn's name, "The Antitheists". An emissary for this faction can be found in Port Sarim, advocating its standpoints. History Founding of the Faction After the news of the death of Guthix spread around the world, a druid known as Biehn was shocked to learn of the truth of Guthix's belief. Seeing how he misjudged the god, and found no reason to stay within Taverley, he left on a journey. Kara-Meir contacted Biehn after having received his letter. The two agreed to create a faction to continue Guthix's belief of a world belonging to no god. While Biehn was getting other mortals to join their cause, Kara-Meir managed to find Ux, a demon, to join the organisation. Biehn struggled with finding a name for the faction and wanted to call it "The Antitheists." Kara-Meir mocked his initial suggestion and proposed the simple name "The Godless." As the faction grew and received more supporters, a portal appeared north of Lumbridge. Kara-Meir and Ux went to Lumbridge to examine the reason for Ux's headache. Battle of Lumbridge The Godless took no direct action during the first world event. According to Kara-Meir there were agents in the two faction camps, ready to strike when the time is needed. The Bird and The Beast The Godless took a more direct approach during the second major battle of the Sixth Age between Armadyl and Bandos. Members of the Godless would ambush caravans belonging to the two factions in order to prevent one side or the other from gaining a stronghold on the region. At times, they would offer a temporary truce to the combatants. Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza The Godless participated in the party contest between Brassica Prime and Marimbo. This time they entered directly as a 3rd competing faction, recruiting more mortals in hopes of outscoring the other two sides. The Godless failed to do so, and came in third, close to beating Marimbo's score. Tuska Comes The Godless are fighting, alongside Saradomin, Armadyl and Zamorak forces, against Tuska in order to weaken her enough to allow Vorago to give the finishing blow. Known members * Holstein - Emissary * Biehn - The founder and leader, a former druid of Taverley * Kara-Meir - An adventurer and co-founder * Ux - A Demon who has broken away from the Demon Pact and wants to break the pact that Zaros and Zamorak maintain over his fellow demons. * Garlandia - A Icyene former follower of Saradomin * Fossil - A leader of the Trolls. He joined the Godless after he dueled Bandos when the god claimed his tribe. * Godless Ambusher - Group of Godless members who attacked caravans during the second World Event * Member of the Godless - People of other races who offered a time limit truce to a faction during the second World Event. * Zanik - A Dorgeshuun adventurer * Vorago - The living force of the Anima Mundi on Gielinor. Trivia * Some members (like Kara-Meir and Ux) of the Godless faction are of the opinion that the gods should not be worshipped, regardless of their existence or power; this is a form of antireligion. However other members (such as Biehn and Garlandia) of the Godless seem to favour a more diplomatic and peaceful approach without much confrontation and opposition. References nl:The Godless Category:God Emissaries Godless Category:Godless